Sleepover
by Palomaster
Summary: Draco returns to Harry's dorm after a night in the forest. It's Draco's first sleepover, will he enjoy it? Sequel to Moonlit Revelation, read that first. Just fluff. HPDM SLASH ONESHOT


**Title: Sleepover**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (but I wish I did).**

**Summary: Draco returns to Harry's dorm after a night in the forest. It's Draco's first sleepover, will he enjoy it?**

**A/N: Sequel to Moonlit Revelation, I suggest you read it if you haven't done so already. Hugs and cookies to reviewers!**

Harry gently led Draco through the corridors of the school, leading him towards his own private rooms. _Being Head Boy does have some advantages_ thought Harry, grinning as he squeezed Draco's hand. Eventually they reached the statue of Gryffindor which Harry knew marked the entrance to his private rooms.

Quietly, Harry whispered "Phoenix" to the statue and a door appeared next to it. As Harry passed through the door he told Draco "You can use these rooms whenever you want. Visit me sometimes."

"Thanks. I'm sure I will." Replied Draco with a smile as he followed Harry into the room. The first thing that caught his eye was the huge double bed draped with scarlet hangings, with a roaring fireplace next to it and a soft red rug on the stone floor. "Wow, do they expect you to use all of that bed?" grinned Draco, receiving an answering grin from Harry as he made his way to the en-suite bathroom.

"I'm just gonna take a quick shower to get all this mud off of me. You can go next if you want, but until then make yourself comfortable here." suggested Harry, as Draco sat down by the fire. It was rather strange, Draco reflected, that this morning the two of them had been fighting. After a thirty minute trip into the woods, the whole thing had turned around. All it had taken was one look, one kiss, and he had been snared by his previous arch-enemy. _I wonder if it's been like that since the beginning,_ Draco thought. _Maybe if we had given each other a chance at the very beginning, we wouldn't have hated each other._ He had a sneaking suspicion that Harry felt exactly the same as him, that he too was bewildered by the sudden surge of totally inexplicable but equally strong feelings the other boy had stirred within him.

Just then Harry emerged from the bathroom in his dressing gown. "Your turn!" He smiled that smile again, making Draco feel as if they had been friends all their lives. Draco felt a hint of the rush he had experienced in the forest a while earlier. He loved Harry's smile, he decided.

Harry changed into his pyjamas while Draco showered. For some reason he felt like he had noticed Draco for the first time, that what he had seen before was just a façade. And he really liked the new Draco. The new bond he felt with his old arch enemy was so much stronger and so totally different from the one he shared with Ron and Hermione, and Harry sensed that he and Draco could be something more than simply friends. _Time will tell. _thought a hopeful Harry, deciding to get used to the new feeling before exploring it completely. Nevertheless, he had strong hopes. That evening he had uncovered impossibly strong feelings that he didn't even know were buried within him until the moment when Draco's eyes dug them up. Imagine what could be achieved in a week, a month, a year! He wanted to stay by Draco's side forever, where he belonged. And from the look in Draco's eyes back in the clearing, he knew the feeling was mutual.

Draco emerged from the shower already changed into his pyjamas, which they had picked up on the way to Harry's rooms. He stood uncertainly by the door, not sure what was expected of him. Harry looked up at him as he climbed into the double four-poster, catching his eye as both conveyed a silent agreement: _not yet._ They had just discovered each other; there was no need to rush. There would be plenty of time for that kind of thing later.

"Let's get some sleep," said Harry, indicating the space beside him. Draco snuggled down next to him, grinning.

"I've never had a sleepover before," muttered Draco. He had never really wanted to, until now. The two boys curled up together sleepily, sharing their warmth, arms around each other. Staring deeply into each others eyes, they drifted off into perfect bliss, knowing that they belonged. There was no other place they would rather be right then than beside each other.

"Friends," murmured the emerald-eyed Gryffindor, on the verge of sleep.

"Friends," repeated Draco in agreement, a smile of perfect happiness spreading across his features as his new friend mirrored his expression at the reply. Although they both felt it, neither had mentioned it until now. Draco felt another twinge of emotion at the realisation that yes, this was real. "Goodnight," he sighed, washed back on the tide of lethargy and emotion. And then there was silence, except for the delicate sound of their breathing.

The two lay there in a perfect picture, contrasting yet complimentary in every way. Sunkissed golden skin met smooth ivory, silver locks fanned out beside ebony. Their heads bowed together, foreheads touching, blissful smiles resting on their faces even as they slept. Their closeness indicated just how much they trusted and cared for each other.

Slytherin and Gryffindor, black and white, pureblood and half-blood. Opposites attract.

And if the rest of the world learned a lesson from these two, and saw through the enemy to the friend beneath, maybe it would be a better place to live.

Maybe.

Draco drifted into wakefulness in the same state of bliss he had felt when going to sleep. Harry was already up and in school robes, rooting around under one of the floorboards. Then Draco realised, or rather smelled, what had woken him up.

"Pancakes!" yelled Draco with bright eyes suddenly devoid of all drowsiness, making Harry jump.

Grinning wryly, Harry responded with "Ah, you're awake then. You like pancakes too? I have maple syrup and strawberry sauce in here somewhere…"

Draco immediately jumped out of bed to help him look, and triumphantly swiped the strawberry sauce from Harry's hand. Advancing hungrily on the stack of warm pancakes, he was interrupted by Harry's voice.

"Now now, Draco, you must get dressed before breakfast. Didn't you ever listen to your mother?" teased Harry, trying not to laugh as Draco spun around and cast him a mock glare. Without warning, Draco tore off his pyjamas and reached for his robes lying on a chair in the corner.

_God he's fit,_ thought Harry, unable to tear his gaze from the naked blonde. Draco smirked as he saw Harry entranced.

"You don't mind, do you?" cautioned the blond. Harry managed to look away from Draco's lithe, muscular figure and looked him in the eyes, grinning mischievously.

"Of course not. How could I possibly mind?" Satisfied, Draco turned away to continue getting dressed, in a slightly more sedate way than when he got undressed. Harry continued preparing the pancakes.

When they were both done, they sat on the huge bed to eat. Draco drowned his in strawberry sauce and began wolfing them down as fast as he could. _We obviously have more in common than we thought_ observed Harry as he covered his own in maple syrup. _But I can think of much better ways to use up that strawberry sauce._ He smirked inwardly, imagination running wild with the images of a few moments ago._ Now _that_ would be delicious._

Silence fell upon the eating pair, but not the strange, awkward silence of earlier, in the forest. This time it was a comforting, friendly silence, one in which they felt content together.

The couple rose to leave Harry's rooms, hand in hand. Harry paused, struck by the closeness of Draco and the soft feel of skin on skin. Turning to look at the boy beside him, who had also paused as he sensed Harry stop moving, Harry gazed once again into those storm-pearl eyes he loved so much. Letting his gaze slide slowly down Draco's face, his eyes came to rest upon Draco's luscious pink lips, currently set in a tentative smile. Oh, how he wanted to taste those lips again!

Draco watched as Harry began to subconsciously lean in, his gaze fixed on his prize. _Oh, what the hell _he thought, losing his remaining self-control. He had wanted to do this again since the last time they had kissed. _Finally, an obvious invitation._

Catching Harry's parted lips with his own, he ran his tongue along Harry's lower lip, begging for entrance. A little surprised, Harry was nevertheless quick to respond, granting Draco access. This time they kissed slower, more gently, taking time to taste, savour and memorise each part of their partner's mouth and they explored it.

After a lifetime, or maybe it was only a minute, Draco gently pulled away with a thoughtful look on his perfect features.

"Mmmm, I must try pancakes with maple syrup sometime. You tasted _good._" And with that, he turned and ran down the corridor, with a sly wink that promised much more was to come.


End file.
